Gomenasai
by PrussiaRox
Summary: "KARIN" Ichigo yelled. To Karin it was just a fading voice. Karin was under Aizen's control now after being stabbed she is recovering. Whats the sister of a captain supposed to do? Find out in this exciting drama. HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, Momo?, GrimmNel, and many more.
1. The Wound

**I don't own BLEACH**

**Hey guys,  
School is fun and I am enjoying 9th grade.  
Here is a story I wrote today during ALGEBRA I.  
****That was around 8 this morning.  
I hope you enjoy.  
LOVE,  
HK-sama**

"Kurosaki." Aizen said."I wouldn't release that final move If I were you."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ichigo asked. Aizen smirked.

"You wouldn't hit your delacate flower." He said.

"Who are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled. He hated the man's riddles.

"She has raven colored hair, a well built body, and she know you very well." Ichigo stiffened.

"You bastard let Rukia go." He yelled.

"No." He smiled."She is easy to _lie_ to."

"No way. She's asleep." Ichigo yelled. Soon he felt his back being slightly cut. He turned to see his sister holding a sword.

"See she's a natural."

"Hai Aizen-sama." Karin bowed.

"Why Karin?" Ichigo looked into her eyes. He saw that the girl was struggling to stop and that she wanted to do this.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BEAR THE BURDEN ABOUT HAVING TO LIE ABOUT WHERE YOU HAVE." She yelled. She positioned her sword and charged at her brother.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said, as he blocked her attack.

"Then I'll hurt you." She flipped her sword in the air."Fall, Sakura-hime." She caught her sword and it transformed to a black hilt and a pink hit. Haning off the hilt was a chain glowing red.

"Kurosaki, thanks to the Hogyoku, she has powers greater than you." Aizen said,"She will help destroy your world."

_Damn, _Ichigo thought, _Maybe if I can get into her mind I can talk to her._He concentrated a reiatsu barrier around them. He soon opened his eyes to see a large area of Sakura trees along with falling petals. He then noticed a girl crying under one of the trees.

"Why am I doing this?" He heard the girl cried. He noticed she was wearing a kimono with a beautiful dragon design. He realized it was Karin who was crying. He saw a girl with pink hair and a matching kimono.

"I know you don't mean to." The girl hugged her.

"I don't want to hurt him anymore. I am afraid of him sending me to the fake Karakura. I could hurt_ him._" She said

_Who is him? _Ichigo thought."Karin are you okay?" Ichigo asked, appearing infront of her. She saw him and hugged him while crying heavily.

"Ichi-nii I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have lied to you about my powers. So who is _Him_ anyway?"

"Something for later. Now let's get out of here." The two nodded and disappeared.

"Please be safe Karin-sama." The girl said in a prayer.

_~*OUTSIDE WORLD*~_

"Aizen you are dead." Karin yelled.

"W-what? How did you?"

"Well I am a Kurosaki." Karin smiled.

"Well I guess I have to do this." Aizen opened a gate that sucked her in. She soon was in the fake Karakura. Karin soon saw she was in a white dress Aizen gave her while under his trance.

"No." She held her head."Why am I here?" She said. Karin turned around to see Toshiro ready to freeze her.

"Who are you Arrancar?" Toshiro said.

"Toshiro it's me." Karin smiled."I woke up."

"Heh nice try, Aizen." He soon stabbed her through the stomach."You did that with Momo. She trusted you. You caused me to stab her."

"You are funny Elementary Kid." She laughed before she fell through the air.

"Oh my god. KARIN." He dived down to get her. Soon she hit the grouned. Ichigo appeared and saw his sister unconcious.

"Karin." Ichigo yelled. It was a fading word to her.

* * *

**Soooo what do you think? Answer this Questionare:**

**1- Scale from ONE to TEN.**

**2- Who here likes Soul Eater**

**3- What ideas do you have**

**4- Look up TATTOOS ON THE SKY and THIS LIGHT I SEE**

**5- Who has a facebook? If so look up **

**Charlotte 火災姫 Potts**


	2. Regrets And a Violin

**I don't own BLEACH**

* * *

"W-where am I?" Karin asked. She found herself in what looked like a medical room. She saw she was hooked up and her stomach hurt."Oh yeah now I remember. He stabbed me through the stomach."

"Ojamashimasu." A womens voice said. The door opened to reveal a tall silver haired woman."I am Isane."

"I am Karin Kurosaki. Where am I?" She asked.

"You are in the Soul Society. Seirieitie to be more exact." Isane smiled."How are you feeling?"

"Good. How long was I out for?"

"Two weeks. Well you will have a visitor who has also been in a coma also." A knock came from the door."Oh come in Hinamori-fukutaicho." A girl with a cloth covered bun came in.

"Hi I'm Momo Hinamori. I am glad to meet you." The girl bowed.

"Well I'll see you two in a bit." Isane left.

"So Kurosaki-chan what happened?"

"Please call me Karin. Oh well Aizen had just sent me to the fake Karakura and Toshiro thought Aizen was using an illusion of me. Then he stabbed me and I said something that made him find out he was wrong."

"Oh I'm sorry. Aizen used his sword to make me look like him so I was stabbed by Shiro-chan."

"Well I see we have something in common. So how long until we're released?"

"If you seem healthy enough they let you out a few days afterwords." She smiled."In fact I am gettin released in three days." Moments later Karin sighed.

"So when did you wake up?"

"Yesturday evening."

"Wow." A knock came from the door and opened. Ichigo was soon walking in and saw Karin awake.

"Karin you finally are awake." He smiled."Hello Momo-fukutaicho. It will be a pleasure working with you soon."

"Huh?" The two girls said.

"I will be made 5th squad captain soon."

"Well if you aren't a procrastinator you won't be treated like Kyuoraku-taicho. I won't lock you up in your office." Karin and Ichigo nervously laughed."Well I'm going back to my room. It was nice meeing you Karin-chan."

"You to Hinamori-san." Momo got up and left."Ichi-nii do you have my violin?" Karin asked.

"I have it in my office. Now let me talk to you. I haven't in a while."

"So how is Rukia?" Karin asked.

"She's good. We're getting married." Ichigo smiled.

"How's Goat-Chin?" She asked. She had no idea that her father was a Shinigami let alone the old captin for squad 10.

"He is recovering in the room next door."

"Well I'll be. Dad was a Shinigami?" Her brother nodded."So how is Yuzu? Was she hurt? Is she safe?"

"She is fine. She was just a little scared of why she was asleep on the floor. Yuzu is going to be living with Urahara-san until he can get her powers to come out."

Karin snickered."Jinta must be one happy boy right now?" A knock came from the door and a woman with a braid in the front of her walked in.

"Hello Karin-chan. I am Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4 also known as the medical squad. I hope you are doing well." Ichigo got up.

"Karin I gotta go visit Dad then go back to Rukia's house. Remember I will be offically a captain in 2 days." He kissed his sister's head and left.

"So Unohana-san am I going to be fine?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, but once you are released you will have to stay here for a few years and attend bi-monthly check ups to see if you have any other damage done to you."

"I'm sorry if my father has been to crazy for you." She said in shame.

* * *

"Well between you and me the smile I give out can do wonders." She chuckled.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER AND KARIN WAS RELEASED- AFTER CEREMONY**

"Congrats Ichi-nii." Karin said, wheeling over to her brother. She was told to use a wheelchair to go around Seieirietie for a couple weeks to not strain her body, but she could walk around at home.

"Hey Karin. So how are you feeling today?" Ichigo asked. Unohana had told him after her talk with Karin that she needed to live with him instead of their dad because whenever she walked Isshin might attack her.

"Good. I have a question though. You know Toshiro Hitsugaya right?"

"Yeah."

"And how he accidentally impaled me."

"Yes." _Toshiro did what? I thought he was just trying to catch her after she hit something sharp._ Ichigo was not happy and soon recieved a punch to his privates.

"What the hell did you say to him for him to avoid eye contact with me."

"N-nothing. I swear. Now if you plan to live with me then let's never do this ag-"

"KARIN MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER IS ALI-" Karin stuck her leg out and spun her chair to kick him.

"YOU IDIOT. WE WERE JUST RELEASED FROM THE MEDICAL SQUAD. ARE YOU TRYING TO SEND ONE OF US BACK IN. Ichi-niio an you he-" Ichigo dissapeared."Well better go look for him." She soon used shunpo on her chair.

**MEANWHILE AT SQUAD 10 OFFICE AFTER CEREMONY**

"TAICHO~" Rangiku moaned in boredom."Why didn't you say hi to Karin-chan?"

"Don't you need to visit Ichimaru in the clinic?" The white haired captain asked.

"He is busy with testing today. Answer the question."

"I feel bad for what I did. Kurosaki's sister is in a wheelchair for a couple months. I'm supried Kurosaki hasn't found out yet." He spoke to soon hearing Ichigo was yelling his name. A minute later his door was broken down.

"You." The new captain seethed."Stabbing my little sister is the worst mistake ever."

"I already feel guilty enough." He said. Ichigo grabbed a hold of him by the collar of his shihaksho.

"YOU PRACTICALLY KILLED MY SISTER. SHE'S ONLY 15." Ichigo yelled. Soon violin music was playing."Uh oh."

"What Kurosaki-taicho?"

"She's playing that song. _Never Belonged_.(THAT VIOLIN MUSIC THAT PLAYED IN EPISODE 17 OF BLEACH)." Ichigo muttered. Soon an explosion occured.

"Ichi-nii...you...idiot. I...had...wheel...over...here." She panted angrily. Toshiro noticed the violin and then dissapeared."What did you do?"

"N-nothing." Ichigo lied.

"I'm going back to your place." She wheeled off.

"Looks like Ichigo is having a problem with his sister." Rangiku sighed.

"Matsumoto-san why don't you go visit Gin. You don't know half of our sibling problems."

"I know Taicho feels bad about stabbing Karin-chan. He's been avoiding her for a while. He even tried to see her while she was unconcious. He couldn't do it. He always ended up visiting Momo-chan or me when ever I wasn't sleeping.." Rangiku saddened

"Well just make sure he doesn't go near here." Ichigo left.


	3. A Sad Day For Karin

**I don't own BLEACH**

* * *

_A MONTH LATER_

"Rangiku-san~." Karin sang. She had just gotten rid of the wheelchair but she had to keep it incase of severe medical reasons.

"Karin-chan. How are you feeling today?" Rangiku smiled."Taicho went out to avoid you today."

"So thats why Momo-san asked for the day off. Well you wanna go out today. I have a doctors appointment today and Ichi-nii is to busy to come with me." Karin grinned.

"Sure. I was planning on going to visit my friend, Gin, today. Let's go." The two left and started to walk.

"Ano who is Gin?" Karin asked.

"Well he was once one of Aizen's followers until he was ordered to kill me for real. He almost did but decided to let me live. I saw him nearly die because 110 years ago he would dissapear and then return with blood or shinigami clothes. I recently learned that he knew about Aizen's plan and decided to try to stop it. I'm not suprised you don't remember him. Inoue healed him and he helped me transport you and your dad to the Medical Squad."

"I mean how do you personally know him?"

"He found me unconcious on the streets and he took me in. Luckily it was just when it started to get freezing cold."

"Maybe he should have nicknamed you, Fuyuu no Hanabi. I heard from Rukia that during the winter is your birthday and around that time, there are fireworks." Karin laughed."Oh I heard from my sister Yuzu."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She can come here before May." Karin smiled.

"I see. Well looks like we are here. I'll be in room 10." They parted and Karin went to an office marked _RETSU UNOHANA_.

"Unohana-taicho." Karin knocked.

"Come in Karin." Karin did so and saw that a white haired man was there."Let me finish up with Ukitake-taicho. Please sit." Karin did so and waited patiently."Well Ukitake don't skip your next visit. You and Kurosaki-taicho's sister are my only paitence."

"So your Ichigo's little sister. Well I guess we'll be seeing each other here alot. Oh I'm Jushiro Ukitake."

"Karin Kurosaki, Ukitake-taicho." Karin bowed.

"Ukitake you forgot your medicine." Unohana said. The bottle was grabbed and the door closed."Okay now how is your stomach?"

"When I eat spicy foods it hurts a lot."

"Well no spicy foods for a while then. Well thanks for coming on time. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks but can you tell me where I could go with Rangiku."

"Try the shopping bazaar in the first Rukongai." Unohana smiled. Karin knew from the minute on the soccer field Rangiku loved clothes.

"Arigotto." Karin left ands started to look for room 10. She soon arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in Karin-chan." Rangiku said. She entered and saw a man with silver hair and a fox face."Gin this is Kurosaki's sister. Karin this is Gin."

"Nice ta meet ya." Gin said.

"Nice to meet you to. So when will you be released?"

"In a couple of weeks. So your the girl I transported here." He chuckled.

"Why is it that if Orihime healed you that you are in here?"

"I beat him until he had an inch of life." Soon Gin fell asleep and the two snuck out.

"I know where we can go. Unohana said there was a bazaar and I know you like shopping." Rangiku smiled.

"Is it in the first Rukongai?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Karin said curiously.

"No reason. I wanna see clothes and jewlrey. I heared they got a new shop with musical items from the world of the living also."

* * *

**TOSHIRO'S DAY AT THE BAZAAR**

"Shiro-chan let's look in here." Momo said. Toshiro sighed as he was being dragged every where.

"Okay okay. I only have so much money I save up. Your lucky Granny gave us some clothes." He complained.

"Ah ah ah. You promised to take me out and go shopping with me." She smiled.

"Fine." He walked into the shop to find it full of musical items. Toshiro remembered the violin she saw and the sad melody she played.

"Are you okay?" Momo asked.

"Hai." He nodded."Just tired."

"Well you should go to bed earlier if you want to grow. Even Taicho's sister, Kaien, is taller than you."

"Her names Karin. Kaien is the name of Ukitake-taicho's deceased fukutaicho."

"Why do you even care? She told me that she was going to avoid you and she wouldn't talk to you." She lied.

"Kurosaki said that?" He saddened. Out of no where Momo kissed him and it stund him."Momo." A sound of a gasp came from behind him and he saw Karin and Rangiku there. Karin ran out of the store.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro I hope you are happy for making Karin cry." Rangiku scolded him before running to find Karin.

* * *

"KARIN WHERE ARE YOU?" Rangiku yelled. She soon heard crying and ran towards the sound.

"I was so foolish to think he could love me." Rangiku figured out it was Karin.

"Don't say that Karin-chan." Karin jumped with fright and saw Rangiku. Karin looked at the strawberry blonde woman and cried harder."I know something that will cheer you up."

"Hit Toshiro until he cries?"

"Well no, but how about I make you look irresistable to all the young men here and you date around."

"Hm I don't know..."

"It'll make him jealous."

"He's _was _good friend. I'll just give him the silent treatment and I'll just do what all my female friends did."

"What was that?"

"Not date around but I'll be untouchable."


	4. No Sex Appeal

**I don't own BLEACH**

**Guys I'm Back. Now some of you are wondering what happened to some of my chapters well I deleted some of them to turn up the angle of the story.  
**

* * *

"Ne,ne Kurosaki-san." Momo said. It had been 3 days since the incident at the bazzar and Karin hadn't gone through with her plan sadly.

"What do you need, Hinamori-san?" Said in a sickly sweet way. Karin had been tuning her violin for practice."You already have what I want."

"I just wanted to say no hard feelings. It was only a matter of time till he would fall for me." Momo smiled. You could see the lightning between Karin and Momo."Come on. You look like me so he just used you to remember me. He would never like a woma- I mean _girl_ with no chest. What are you? B-cup."

"No I'm a D-cup you, you bitch. I just wear tight binds to make it appear smaller. Your what a C-cup." Karin smirked.

"Your just jealous that I have more sex appeal than you ever will." Momo smirked as she remembered Toshiro would any second be walking on by like everyday. She new what Karin would do next.

Karin punched her into the pond in the front of her room, conveniently placed where Toshiro walks by, crouched down and said,"I may not have sex appeal but at least I didn't think Aizen would come back like you. The minute I heard of him I knew he was bad. God you are so stupid. What? Did you sleep with Aizen to get promoted or something?" She was about to slap her when somebody pulled her back. No it was 2 somebodys. She looked back and saw Ichigo and Toshiro holding her."Let me go."

"No Karin. What you did was way out of line." Ichigo said."What gave you the right to push my fukutaicho in the pond?" He asked.

"She was making fun by saying I have no sex appeal and that I was small chested." Karin said furiously.

"Taicho it's my fault. I suggested she wear a little bit of make up and a more well fit Kimono to show off her flattering curves. And I suggested she get a push-up bra." Momo lied."She must have mistaken what I said as an insult." She cried. Momo got up and ran to Toshiro in tears.

**The Score**

**Momo: 1  
Karin: 0  
**

"Jeez Kurosaki." Toshiro sighed."Why did you even bring up what you yelled? Momo was just trying to help you. I mean Momo was drunk a few days ago so that kiss was accidental." He said.

_'Momo must of fed him lies. I mean it's useless. He'll believe anything his childhood friend says.'_ Karin then got an idea."Say Momo who were your drinking buddies."

"Shuhei, Rangiku, and Izuru." Momo sniffed."They were so wasted they probably wouldn't remember."

"Did you say Rangiku? Thats impossible cause Rangiku was with me the entire day. So unless she could split in half then she couldn't have been. We went to Unohana's,then visited Gin-taicho, and finally went to the bazzar." Karin smirked."Plus you didn't seem drunk. If I remember our talk the day before that little display. You said you only drank heavily during your days at the academy." Karin said.

"Toshiro I'm sorry for lying to you. I honestly was drunk a few days ago." Toshiro just pushed her off."Momo, stop lying. Please understand that I don't have _**those**_ feelings for you. Momo-neesan." Ichigo snorted as he tried not to laugh at the last thing the ice captain said to her.

"I-I understand but to tell you the truth I felt a little spark. Karin from now on we are love rivals."

"Eh." Toshiro said

"Deal." Karin shook hands.

"Hey I'm not some prize." Toshiro yelled.

"Ah this brings back memories of Rukia and Orihime." Ichigo said reminicantly.


	5. The Dress

**I don't own BLEACH**

**Hey guys,  
Who here has heard of the big East Coast Earthquake that happened? Well I live 50 miles from Mineral,VA. It was terrifying to me. I was with my twin sister, Christiana, when it happened. It would make me feel better if you review my Hetalia story. Please?  
Love,  
HitsuKarin-sama**

* * *

It had been a month since the "battle" started. Momo was always busy with paperwork so Karin took the time to take advantage of it. So far they only played soccer together."Ne ne, Rangiku-san?" Karin said bursting into the 10th division office. She looked to see only Toshiro.

"Ne ne Kurosaki-san? Have you ever heard of knocking?" Toshiro said angrily."Besides its Monday. She goes out drinking every freaking Monday." He sighed.

"Man. She promised to go to world of the living with me. We were going to go dress shopping and crash at my house." She complained. Karin plopped on the couch in front of Toshiro's desk."Don't you need to go buy a tux for Ichi-nii and Rukia-san's wedding?"

"Yeah why?" He asked. Then it donned on him."No Karin-san. I have paperwork. I also don't wanna go dress shopping with you."

"So I take it you wanna go with Hinamori-san? That cheater." Karin's reiatsu fluctuated.

"Karin lower the reiatsu. My head is pounding." Toshiro said.

"As spoiled as I sound I will not until you agree. I finally can go back home for the week." She said darkly. Suddenly she was keeling over and screaming.

"Kurosaki are you okay?" He jumped up and ran to the couch. She was sweating and crying. All of a sudden she stopped and a hollow mask appeared.

"Huh?" She said. Her voiced sounded synthesized."What's wrong? You look like you saw an Espada."

"You have a hollow mask. Like Ichigo."

"Nani?" Karin yelled. She felt it, then ripped it off."Damn it. If it weren't for the fact Aizen is immortal I'd kill him." She growled."Well I need to go shopping so come on. Byakuya-san is opening the gate for us." She smiled. How could she smile after what had just happened.

"Karin..." Toshiro said. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It must have been something he ate."Let's go."

"Thank you." She said in satisfaction.

**KARAKURA TOWN DRESS SHOP**

Yuzu had shown up an hour before them with Jinta, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow,Nel, Ichigo and Rukia . "Hi guys." Karin smiled,"How are you?"

"Oh hello." Ururu said quietly. Karin bowed and pulled Toshiro in to the shop.

Yuzu helled Karin tightly, "Yuzu...can't...breathe." She gasped. Yuzu released Karin and apologized."Rangiku I thought you were out drinking?" Karin pouted.

"Sorry but I had to make a quick stop here." She laughed.

"Okay Jinta and Hitsugaya-taicho to the tuxedo section and Ichigo will be over there. Girls follow me." The group of girls scurried to the right and hounded through western style dresses until they found the one.

"Oi Rukia let's see the bridesmaids dresses." Ichigo yelled. The girls walked out in their lovely lavender colored dresses. it was tiered with black lace trim. The dress stopped three quarters down the thigh. Well since you all agreed on it then it's official. You get these dresses.

* * *

**Sorry if it's really short but I'm having writers block the dress picture is in my profile as well as on this story.**

**.com/imgres?q=bridesmaid+dresses+japanese+style&num=10&um=1&hl=en&client=ubuntu&channel=fs&biw=1024&bih=571&tbm=isch&tbnid=SgyFQ-G_KjwFzM:&imgrefurl=.com/%3Ftag%3Dbridesmaid-dress-cute-japanese-style&docid=JXy6GD7UqrQKBM&imgurl=.&w=206&h=535&ei=RkGeTuvhN6Xx0gGK8amcCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=202&vpy=95&dur=184&hovh=362&hovw=139&tx=73&ty=277&sig=102350396691415286790&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=115&tbnw=51&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0**


	6. Tears that wont stop

**I don't own BLEACH**

**I'M ALIVE AND BACK!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating in forever. But I'll try to type all the time and publish at least every other week but I have memory issues so I might forget.**

* * *

"Karin." Momo called out in a bitter voice. "I will not be out done by you." She stabbed her sword into her Karin dummy. Man does she have anger issues.

"You called little bitch." Karin smirked as she approached behind her.

"I hate you. Besides you stole the first man I ever loved." She started to seethe and shook in anger. "Aizen was also mine and you took him."

"Wait?" Karin said flabbergasted. "THAT'S WHY YOU HATE ME? You pffft oh god-" Karin started laughing and rolling on the floor."I thought you were dense not blind and retarded. I mean come on he's 236x my age and evil. He isn't Toushiro who is maybe 12x my age. Are you sure the war didn't leave you mental?"

Karin had seen many people and their tastes in guys or girls some times both but never in her 15 **(IF I HAD ALREADY STATED HER AGE ITS CHANGED)** years of life had she ever seen someone with such weird taste in men.

"It's not funny." Hinamori pouted.

"No," Karin was still internally injured and shouldn't have been rolling on the floor laughing at all but she decided to take the chance,"It's hilarious. I mean come on he's evil. Not to mention has that damn bitch curl. You know while under his control I would run up to espada and ask them what was up with that stupid curl down his forehead."

"I think he looked more handsome with it and you deserve being put under his control and almost killing all you love." Momo sneered viscously.

"Putting aside our differences," Karin started to sound serious,"How could you love someone who had left you. I mean he stabbed you, Momo, twice." She was really upset. How could someone as smart as Momo be so okay with that kind of abuse. Deep down Karin knew Momo was like her and always felt alone and Karin felt a small amount of respect for her, even if she did try and steal Toshiro from her.

"He could have killed me but he didn't." Momo said in a defensive way.

"But he left you Momo," Karin's voice raised,"Did he really love you Momo or were you too in love to realize the mental abuse he put you through. I would know. My best friend's boyfriend would always say sorry and buy her stuff after he would yell or beat her then would repeat the action again. Do you know what happened to her? She killed herself." Tears started to stream down her face, "I could have gone home after I got off the wheelchair since I was fully healed but I didn't because every time I leave and go look for her I know I'm getting closer to finding her. I don't want my brother's fukutaicho to kill herself over the villain."

"You think I'm going to kill myself. Please I'm not weak like some pathetic human." Karin slapped her.

"If you kill yourself, you'll have let Aizen win in his little mind control game if word gets to his prison cell. Don't let the villain win. Ever." Karin started to cry as Ichigo and Toshiro walked by discussing the just released captains meeting as they saw Karin slap Momo and now they heard her. "Don't let Aizen beat you. He is still mentally abusing you if you think about what happened. I was forced to work and it still gnaws at my insides. I'm afraid of becoming a half hollowfied monster. Their was a white sakura that looked like a head band and that's part of a mask." Ichigo's face dropped as he heard this.

"Kurosaki do you think we should tell them right now?" Toshiro whispered. He shook his head.

"I'll tell her at dinner tonight." He responded quietly and the two walked away.

"You know Karin," Momo said,"If you weren't my captain's sister I-I-I'd probably strangle you." She fought back tears.

"Selfish, needy, greedy bitch. That's what you are Momo. You want what you can't and shouldn't have you'd walk over people if necessary." Tears flowed freely.

"Don't talk like you know me best." Karin received a slap to her face as Momo spoke to her.

"Momo," She responded quietly. Karin's tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard she was trying, "Oh my god." Realization hit her. She was in love with Aizen. She gave him everything he needed. EVERYTHING. Karin finally composed herself and sat on her knees as Momo glared at her.

"What?" Momo sneered again.

"You're..and he's...and OH MY GOD. Are you ma-" Momo put her hands over Karin's mouth.

"Shut up." Momo removed her hands from Karin's mouth.

"Maternally expecting." Momo face palmed herself.


End file.
